thedukesofhazzardfandomcom-20200215-history
Daisy Duke
Daisy Duke is a character on The Dukes of Hazzard. She was played by Catherine Bach. About Daisy Daisy Duke is a well-meaning though sometimes naive cousin of Bo and Luke Duke. She wears signature tight denim short shorts. She likes horse riding and archery, and it is sometimes suggested that she may be a better driver than her talented cousins."The Big Heist" in which Sheriff Rosco, believing that Bo and Luke are driving the General, comments that they are "driving particularly well today." During one adventure with a stolen armored personnel carrier, Daisy is able to accurately fire its main gun while the vehicle is in motion with barely any instruction from her Vietnam War veteran cousin, and Uncle Jesse cheerfully decorates her as "Sharpshooter of the Week" for the feat."Follow That Still" In addition to fending off intoxicated would-be suitors while waitressing at The Boar's Nest, she frequently finds herself caught up in the ongoing war between Boss Hogg and her family. Her job at Boss's tavern gives her the opportunity to eavesdrop on private conversations between Boss, Sheriff Rosco and various cohorts, often discovering important information that she can pass on to Uncle Jesse and the Duke boys. Deputy Enos Strate has a long-running crush on her. This crush is largely unrequited, although Daisy is aware of it and often displays genuine care and concern for the likable Enos. Once, the pair hastily planned to get married as a way to avoid Daisy having to testify against Enos, though the situation was eventually resolved before the wedding took place."Enos and Daisy's Wedding" Boss Hogg's nephew Hughie also displays a romantic interest in Daisy, although Daisy loathes the idea, and there is occasionally a vague hint of a possible previous romantic falling-out between the pair. Daisy falls in love and plans to marry another one of Boss's nephews, Jaimie Lee Hogg, although before the wedding she realizes he is a villain and the marriage is called off."Mrs. Daisy Hogg" Daisy becomes attracted to a visiting English Duke claiming to be a distant relation of the Duke clan; she eventually finds out he is a con man and again the romance is over."Duke of Duke" She is said to have left Hazzard to get married at some point, but is subsequently divorced. After her marriage ended, she was pursuing a graduate degree at Duke University, and upon her return to Hazzard, agrees to marry Enos Strate,The Dukes of Hazzard Reunion! who reveals he had been writing weekly love letters to Daisy for many years''Enos (series), but backs out at the last minute due to both the sudden reappearance of her ex-husband, and for fear of another debacle like her first marriage. Vehicles Daisy's first car in the series is a yellow 1974 Plymouth Road Runner with a black stripe along the sides and over the roof. Although the car was intended to be a Plymouth Road Runner, later appearances in the second season uses a 1971 Plymouth Satellite with a matching "Road Runner" stripe running along the sides and over the roof. The car meets its demise when the accelerator sticks while Bo and Luke are driving it during a chase in the second-season episode "The Runaway," sending it over a cliff. Because the episodes were broadcast in a different order to that in which they were filmed, the Plymouth makes several reappearances after its supposed destruction. (Additionally, after the Plymouth has been destroyed on-screen, several models of the car appear in various episodes with different paint jobs, serving as other vehicles within the context of the stories.) After losing that car, at the end of "The Runaway" she receives her trademark white 1980 Jeep CJ-7 "Golden Eagle," named "Dixie". The initial version of the Jeep seen at the end of this episode is noticeably different from what soon becomes the standard version, with a slightly different paint job, doors with "Dixie" painted on, and "Golden Eagle" printed on the hood on either side of an Eagle emblem. After this and its second appearance, in the episode "Arrest Jesse Duke" (produced after "The Runaway" but actually broadcast before, creating a continuity error), bar a couple of stock footage shots of the Jeep parked outside of the Duke farm where the initial design can be seen, the design changes to a lighter paint job, no doors, and "Dixie" painted alongside the emblem on the hood. However, as with other vehicles in the show, there are different versions of the Jeep used for filming of various episodes. Sometimes the Jeep has a slightly different paint scheme, and alternates between automatic and manual transmissions. The design of the roll-bars also varies slightly across the seasons. On a number of occasions Daisy also drives Uncle Jesse's pickup truck, and certain storylines occasionally call for her to drive the General Lee. Casting History * Catherine Bach - ''The Dukes of Hazzard * Jessica Simpson - The Dukes of Hazzard (2005) * April Scott - The Dukes of Hazzard The Beginning References Category:Characters Category:The Index of Hazzard